Restless Night
by HyruSlayer
Summary: Who is sleeping in Keitaro's bed.
1. The Nightmare after Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, which is a creation of Ken Akamatsu

This is a fanfiction created solely for free entertainment. So I am not receiving payment.

A Normal Night At Hinata

The alarm in Keitaro's room rang. Grumbling Keitaro pokes his head out from under his blanket and stared daggers at the shaking clock. "Man! I wish Kitsune would stop throwing a party every time we came back from an exam. It's expensive and we get hangovered every time, because of the alcohol." He slaps the snooze botton on the clock. "Getting the test done isn't that big of a deal anyways, and I couldn't care less if she just cool it for once." 'Actually, it was quite fun, but I feel bad now and know I will feel ugly later.' He peer at the now quiet clock and groaned somemore. "Four thirty am? So much for beauty sleeping, I had only an hour!" 'That's weird, I thought I set my alarm to eight thirty in the morning.' "Oh well. Back to sleep." Slipping down to his warm cozy nest he gave a sigh of contentment, which died as he felt something rub against his back.

"Tama-chan! I know that you don't like the cold, but you will suffercate if you stay in my futon." A small vein pops out of his head.

Tama-chan ignored him and snuggled closer, and proceeds to grind against his back gently. The vein on Keitaro's head dissolved into a giant sweatdrop. 'Good grief, I think tama-chan need to find a Mr Turtle soon. I am truly pathetic when only a turtle would give me the time of day.' "Tama-chan. This is getting too..." Tama-chan gave him a firm nudge that almost rolled him over. "EErrrr?" Keitaro's eyes bulged. 'Wait! That was too big to be tama-chan.' "What...who..." He freezed. 'Maybe one of the girls? If so which one, and how will the other girls react if they find out.' His sodden brain snaps up to high gear as he race through what had happened during the party.

Su was racing around yelling out weird things, and asking awkward questions. Shinobu was going in and out of the kitchen and attending to everyone until Kitsune convinced her to try a little sake without the others knowing. After that, Shinobu got really bold and started to interrogate Naru and him on their relationship, which mercifully ended when she pass out on the sofa. Naru was red as a tomato by that time from a combination of volka from Kitsune, and questions from Shinobu. She asked to be excused and offered to carried Shinobu to her room. With those two gone, Su and Kitsune ganged up on Motoko and managed to get her to 'sample' some of Kitsune's rare stocks. Motoko was slightly tipsy when she left, but not before leading a clearly drunk Kitsune to her room. Su had disappeared during Motoko vs Mitsune match and he have no clue if she went to bed or is cooking up some new and dangerous machines to test his immortality. 'Hope it is the first one.' Keitaro mused when his bedmate suddenly throw her arm around his shoulders. Keitaro glims over his shoulder; a light patch of brown. "Errrr...Naru?" 'Maybe she had too much to drink.' He shudders at the thought of a hangover Naru waking up in 'his' bed.

"Oooh! My head! Darn you Kitsune! Do you have to make everyone drink a half bottle of volka? Now I feel sick." Naru slowly inched up from the futon, cringing from the sharp pain.

She crawled over a large hill in the blanket. 'I had too much blankets, and where is that darn clock.' Her eyes scan the room and narrows dangerously. "Who's idea is this!"

She snach up the clock and yelled. "Eight thirty! Who is the dumb ass that set the alarm to eight thirty! I had only four hours of sleep."

The clock hits the floor with a clang. Naru was draped over the extra blankets with a pounding headache and stars dancing circles around her head. She stay still until the dizziness passes. 'Funny...that didn't feel like a lump of blankets.' A light flash through her mind. "Liddo-kun!" 'I must have grabbed it as I went to bed.' She smiled despite her splitting headache. "You make me feel better, you dumb, adorable, stuff animal." She giggled as she gave the lump a poke in the belly, and a hug. "I don't know how I would be without you, baka." Naru snuggles against her favorite toy, gave it a kiss, and cringes. "I better clean you up, you feel like..." Liddo-kun turns under her breasts. Her eyes widen.

Keitaro stick out his head from underneath the blanket and rubs his eyes. "Naru...why are you in my...." He felt a sharp pain in his ears and heard a roar.

"KEITARO! YOU PERVERT!"

'I better leave now. If she wakes up with me around I will be guaranteed a one way ticket to the moon. With great caution Keitaro attempts to weasel out of Naru's embrace, but then he gulped as Naru snakes her other arm around him. 'This is bad...'

Naru's arms pull Keitaro closer and wrap around his torsal, thus prevent him from escaping. 'I aam DDDDDOOOOOOOMMMMed!' Keitaro wept as Naru nuzzle his neck. 'At least I will die in the arms of my promised(I think) girl.' Naru's hands began to rub his chest slowly. A trickle of blood escapes from Keitaro's nose, Naru's hand travels down his side, and she press against his back. 'IS SHE AWAKE?'

"Oooh! Keitaro! You have tone up a lot! Do you want to..." Naru blush and giggles. 'It feels nice.'

Naru breaths in his ear. "We have four and a half hours to spend together, and I intend to..." Keitaro's brain went up in smoke after that.

Glancing down, Naru noticed a small lump in the blanket. She whispers. "I will take that as a yes."

Keitaro's torrential loss of blood finally kicks starts his survival mechanism (and therefore stop him from dying and me getting booted off Fanfiction.) and his brain fast forward the next events.

Wedding bells rang as Naru and Keitaro walks down the Aisles before Tokyo University. "Success!" Keitaro shouts as the sun perk through the blossoming cherry trees.

Then an iron gate slams down between him and Tokyo University. "What.."

"Keitaro!" Naru called out from behind him."

"Naru..." Keitaro turn and faced Naru. She was crying. In her hand she carried a white bundle, offered to him with a pleading look in her eyes. "Keitaro, our child!"

"Tokyo U!" Keitaro looked back and forth at Naru and Tokyo University. "But our promise..." Tokyo University began to recede from his sight.

"We don't have those anymore, Keitaro!" Tears stream down her face. "That night we made our choices. We gave up our childhood promises...to protect what is...precious...to us." Her voice cracks as the bundle in her arms began to cry. "Please stay with me!"

Keitaro looks at Tokyo U, which is now only a speck in the horizon, and back at Naru and his child. "I...am sorry Naru." He fell to his knees.

Naru steps closer to him and said gently. "Don't be, I made that choice with you, and I am not going to regret it if you don't." Naru presses her cheek against Keitaro's head.

Looking face to face the two stared into each other's eyes. Keitaro saw love, anger, hate, despair, grief, regret and finally acceptance flash throught Naru's eyes.

"I see..." She began to walk away, cradling the baby to her heart. "It's just you and me now Anko-chan...just you and me...."

Keitaro jump up and chase after her, but the distance keeps increasing until he shout. "Naru wait!"

Naru stops in her track as Keitaro caught up. "What do you want?"

Keitaro pants, "I want to be with you Naru."

"Can you give up your promise?"

"I..."

"Tell me when you know the answer." She starts to walk away.

"Naru!" Keitaro turns Naru around, expecting her to retaliate with her Naru punch.

Light slap. "Get away from me you hypocrite! Just leave me alone. Leave me alone..." That burning anger flaming in her eyes fads to ashes as tears ran down the brown hair girl's face and dampes the baby's pure white wrappings.

"Naru..." Keitaro reach out but his hand passed through her. "NARU!"

'Snap out of it!' With renewed rigour Keitaro attempts to untangle himself from the gropping arms. 'Sorry Naru, as much as you and I want this here and now. I will have to decline, because what I want above all else is for you to be happy.' He managed to break free from one languishing arm without disturbing his bed mate too much. 'I shall be able to get her to let go of me as soon as I get her arm away from my...Oh My!'

Outside, in the peaceful darkness three council man looks up to the new moon. "To preserve a dream...to lose the dream...to find the dream...it shall be decided tonight."

author's Rant:

I hope there will be positive feedback for this.


	2. To Sleep Under a Sword

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina.

Read and Review Please.

Sleeping Under a Sword

'Since when did Naru...' Keitaro felt light headed from blood loss a her hands travel up and down. Then something poke against his back. 'Get that kind of stuff...' The object poked persistantly against his side. Tentatively he reach down with his free hand. 'Wait! That feels like the pommel of ...Hina Blade...That Means...MOTOKO?!'

Trembling violently Keitaro looks over his shoulder. 'Motoko's hair is black! How could I have mistaken her for Naru. This is bad!' Feeling a full blown panic attack Keitaro shank away from Motoko's sleeping form. 'If it's Naru, I would only be punch to the next weekend, but Motoko will send me to the next graveyard if she wakes up like this.' With fear plays on his high strung nerves and Motoko's carassing touch raises his blood pressure, Keitaro whimpered.

The alarm rang. "Zzz Wha... That wasn't my alarm. Urgh!" 'Note to self: Refuse future challenges from Kitsune.' Motoko stoically raise herself from her futon, and ignores the pounding headache that makes her room swim before her eyes. A light slap against her thigh stiffens her back. "Who dare...Oh!" A sweat drop appear on her head as picked up her sword. 'I must have been extremely intoxicated to just fell asleep without properly putting away my sword.' She glance down at herself. 'I only managed to take off my outer clothings. No wonder my chest felt so tight. With her beloved katana in one hand she step forward. 'I must keep to my training regiment.' "Argh!" She trip over a trembling mass. It rolls over from the impact, and Keitaro had his face planted where it does the most damage. Blood fountains onto Motoko's chest wrapping. "YOU! What...how...Urashima! Did we...when...Whhyyy!" Motoko stutters as she points at the sleep deprived manager.

"Um Motoko...You are the one who came into "my" room..." Slowly Keitaro inches away from the kendo girl.

Motoko's eyes darts left and right like those of a trapped animal. They registered that this isn't her room, and that wasn't her futon. It was Keitaro's room, and Keitaro's futon that she spent the night in. 'We...He...something must have happened!' Her face went blank. One trembling hand clutch onto the sword. Her hair hides her face in its shadows. "Urashima." She said in a blank tone.

Keitaro gulped. "Yes, Motoko?"

"Give me back my chastity NOW!" She charges at him. With great effort she swings her sword, sheath and all, at Keitaro. "Rock Spliting Sword!" The rage powered strike charged blow send Keitaro bouncing onto his balcony. The blazing valkarye follows up with, "Thunder blade succession technique!" Multiple ki waves joulst Keitaro in midair, sending him high into the atmosphere, but it follows with a large bolt of lightning that drills the immortal manager into the hotsprings. coughing and spluttering Keitaro crawled out of the water and behind a large boulder. Motoko stroll out of Keitaro's battered room and leaps down into the hotsprings. Her eyes were unreadable as she casually trails after Keitaro. Her sword was unsheathed.

'I should have die from that.' Craweling on his belly, Keitaro hears Motoko's footsteps beind him.

"Evil Cutting Sword: Second form!" The blast flips Keitaro over and rip through his clothing.

'I don't wanna die...I don't wanna die...' He pull himself behind a large boulder. "I don't wanna die." Smoking and bruised from Motoko's three ultimate techniques Keitaro look around furtively for an escape. A near fatal blow struck where Keitaro's head was. It split the boulder in half. Keitaro sweat profusely as he limp away from Motoko's fury. "I am innocent! We both still have our cloths on." Keitaro dodge a wild swing from Motoko, who was gasping from the overuse of her ki. "How could anything have happened if we still have our cloths on?"

"Rock Spliting Sword." Emotions rage across Motoko's face as her attack lands inchs away from where she aimed it. The blast smashes Keitaro against the wall of the hotspring. "I don't believe you. You don't have the will power! Tornado Blade!" Strong wind rip loose gravels and rock shards out of the ground and pelt them at Keitaro.

One exhausted and one beaten the two faces eachother. Motoko growls, demolished the rock beside Keitaro, and sends Keitaro flying with a vicious backhand. "You vile, lechous, male! How dare you do this to me?" She screams at Keitaro as he pushes himself up on shaky arms. "Your deceiving tongue is more disgusting than that 'thing' you brought here." A tear drips down onto the ground. Emotion disappeared from her face as she spoke in a frigid voice. "After taking advantage of me, you must have put my cloth back on to cover up your misadventure." With one hand she picked up Keitaro by his neck. "Do you have any last words." Her face reddens as she gave Keitaro a good once over. 'He have gotten...Must focuse!' Motoko shook her head violently to dispell the vision of what might have happened. She stared calmly into Keitaro's eyes as he struggles to breath. "If not, I will be seeing you in the next world..."

Plying futilly at Motoko's iron grip Keitaro croaks. "Why are you in "my" room in the first place?" He closed his eyes and wait for the final blow.

Everything went silent.

Confusion crack through Motoko's mask, follow by panic. She felt as if she was the one who is struggling to stay alive. "I...don't...know..." Her arms begins to tremble. Her mouth was gape open.

Opening his eyes saw the same look Naru had the night before. Except Motoko isn't running away from him. She is looking him in the eye. 'Why?'

A hoarse sound tore out of Motoko's mouth. "I was drunk! I didn't know where I was or who I was with." Anguish washed over her face. "Why did you take advantage of me you bastard?" Strength drain out of her arms like water. Keitaro fell to his knees, and then Motoko fell as well. Her mask of detachment, long ago place there by another tramatic event, collapses. "I was too weak! If I was like my sister I would have never drank with Kitsune, and I certainly wouldn't have been with you!"

Keitaro felt a sharp pain in his chest, but then he saw the Hina blade lying two feet away. Motoko was unarmed. He reaches out tentatively. "Motoko..."

"Don't touch me!" She shrank away. "...I am ruined..." Sobbing the kendo girl rock back and forth in her fetal position. "If only I was stronger!"

Keitaro's world crumbles.

Keitaro awoke with a start. 'That was a dream!' He felt himself tremble. 'More like a nightmare!'

"Thank god!" He gave himself a look over to make sure everything is still "clean." 'Now to get myself out of this mess before thing really starts to happen.' Slipping out from under the other arm he slowly crawled out from underneath the blanket. Grunting slightly from the unexpected heaviness of the blanket he successfully escapes the futon. Looking back at Motoko, who is still soundly asleep under "his" blanket he realise that... "Now what?"

Keitaro looks around the room. There are several extra blankets on the side. He could use those, but what of Motoko. Thinking back to his dream, Keitaro pondered. 'Staying here is out of the question. Girls would kill me if they find out what happened here with or without my side of the story.

If I go to another room and leave Motoko in my futon...I might live through tomorrow, but...' He imagines Kitsune giggling while a tomato faced Motoko with swirling eyes chases him around with her bokken. "I don't love Urashima!" 'I would have to live in a cardboard box for a few months.'

He stare at the lump sum of half of his problems with his blood shot eyes. 'I will have to carry her back to her room.' He reaches to take the blanket off, and freezes. 'I can't!' His hand shrank back an inch. 'What if...she is in her underwear?' His nose bleed restarts. 'What if.... she sleeps in NUDE?" Keitaro yanks on his hair as his blood stream out of his nose.

After pluging up what could have been a fatal loss of blood Keitaro looks at Motoko's sleeping form. 'I must be strong...and smart for operation Get Motoko to Her Room to succeed!' He clench his fist as he saw Motoko rolls up tighter in his blankets. A light flashes in his mind. 'That's it! If I carry her along with the blankets, then she is all covered up. I won't see whether she is dressed or not and she won't see me if she wakes up!'

"Okay! Courage and Strength!" He gulp as he kneel down beside Motoko's sleeping form. Slipping his two trembling arms under Motoko to lifts the sleeping girl up from the futon.

Motoko gave a soft moan and rolled into his arms.

'That was easier that I thought. Now lift, Keitaro!'

Motoko rolled again, right out of his arms.

'Oh no!' Pouncing on the falling girl Keitaro attempts to soften the impending impact. 'She is a light sleeper!'

With his entire life flashing before his eyes, Keitaro pulls Motoko into a firm embrace. Releasing his breath he opens his eyes and felt blood rushing into his two extremities. If Kitsune finds out, my remains will be buried inside match boxes. With his two legs on each side and Motoko fitting snuggly against the cavity of his body Keitaro felt extremely "nice." With his nose rumbling with growing pressure Keitaro gently set Motoko down on the futon. 'Forget it! I better run! Now!' His foot was caught in the blanket.

Bam! He went face down right beside the stirring Motoko. "Mmmm..." She rolls over him. Their position is reversed.

"I am dead meat!"

Author's note:

Aheem! Ouch!

Review and make some suggestions plz.


	3. A Measure of Self Control

Disclamer: I do not own Love Hina

A Measure of Self Control (Part I)

"Dreams give one will to live." One concil man looks up at the silent Hinata. "Dreams unfullfilled gives great pain." His friend appears to his left. "But to lose one's dreams is to lose the will to live." The last concil man appears to the two's right. Wind blew a leaf across our view and they disappeared.

'How can this happen to me!' Keitaro wept as he felt Motoko rubs her unmentionables on the blanket. Spirits must have vendettas against me. 'In my twenty years, no girl would get within a meter of me, and now in the most dangerous time...My executioner is nuzzling my neck!'

On queue, his captor inhales deeply against the hollow of his neck. Shocks ran down Keitaro's body. 'Must... control...self...' An overpowering urge to roll over shook Keitaro's conscience. His mind wanders down to his 'incidents' with Naru and Motoko. With an effort he drag his mind back. 'I am a man. I can control myself. I will not hurt Naru...Motoko...which ever girl that is currently on my back!' Then something else hit him. 'I need to relieve myself! Help!'

Long surpressed problems came to the surface as Keitaro struggles with the situation. 'Good self control girl is safe less painful beating, vs lose self control hurt girl a slow, agonizing, painful, death.'

"I must get her off of me!" Muttering to himself, Keitaro carefully tip Motoko to the side. Finally with a sigh she roll of his back.

Keitaro jumped out of the futon and ran to the washroom.

Moments later he walk back to his room. 'I better get some blankets so I could sleep in another room.' Tiptoeing, he sneak pass the sleeper and gathered up his extra blankets. A thought struck him. "Who is she?"

Keitaro quickly glance at the lump on his futon. 'I only guessed it was Naru or Motoko...and it is so dark that I can't tell for sure which.' His face began to flush. 'It is the first time a girl sleeps this close to me. I wonder who...' Instantly, he caught himself reaching to uncover his mystery bed mate. 'No!' He snatch his hand back. 'If I screw up now...Everything will take a turn for the worst.' As he silently picked up his blankets, he saw somethingwith the corner of his eyes. "What?" A sound cause him to whip around to face...Motoko. The girl is slowly getting up from his futon. 'SHE IS AWAKE!'

Trembling violently, Keitaro could only see a faint outline of a female figure. 'She isn't wearing anything!' Motoko took a small hesitant step toward him, and he took a small step away. She then slowly walked up to the petrified manager.

'Wait! Something...' "Waah!" Motoko bowled Keitaro over. On the floor with a girl draped on top, Keitaro could only think of one thing.

"Am I in heaven or hell?" He whispers and wrap his arms around the person. Inside, he felt tired, of fears, of rejections, and of unanswered questions."

Motoko answered. "Ara!"

"Mutsume!" Keitaro yelp as the girl gave him a light squeeze.


	4. A Measure of Self Control cont

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina

A Measure of Self Control (Part II)

"What do I do?" Keitaro felt a painful expansion as Mutsume rubs against his body. It didn't help that she is asleep, looking very innocent and extremely tempting. 'Back off! Keitaro!' Wrestling his dark side for control, his conscience boot's his reasoning back into his consciousness for the moment. 'Remember what you promised Keitaro.' he try to remove the sleeping gir, which was painfully difficult given that he touches her and she could wakes up. "I am going to hell." 'Heck! If this isn't hell I don't want to know what hell looks like!' A feathery touch on his cheeks overloads a few of his remaining thought processes.

'That tickles...No!...Must get her...soft, lush, body...off!' Sparking dangerously like Su's inventions Keitaro's brain sends out its last ditch commands. Grudgingly, Keitaro's hands move onto the girl's waist.

Next morning, the sun shines down cheerfully. Its warm rays had long since banished the frost from the leaves. Birds sang in the background, as Keitaro's clock ticks away time softly.

"Keitaro?" Naru's voice filters through the hole in the ceiling. Naru's pokes her head into Keitaro's room. Staring at his empty futon, she frowned. "Where is that Baka?" She scan the room with her eyes. Satisfied that Keitaro was no where in sight she started to pull herself back into her room, but then she saw a large pile of blankets right under her. 'That baka! Last night wasn't that cold. Now shinobu would have to clean up his mess!" Slightly peaved at the sight of Keitaro's absentmindedness she retreats slowly through the hole.

She gave one last look at the large pile beneath. "I will just smack him on the head (Lightly) when he gets back." Picking up the boad she was about to block off her back door when a muffled sound came out of Keitaro's room.

Faster than the speed of sound Naru's foot connects with the pile of blankets. "What the hell are you doing in there you pervert!" When Keitaro didn't answer she began to tore away at the pile of blankets. "You better not be doing anything disgusting! You hear me!"

Finally she lift a critical piece and saw..."...Mutsumi!" The anemic girl was knocked out by Naru's kick and her subsequent landing. "What are you doing here?" Naru grabbed the unconscious girl by the shoulders and began shaking her. A feeling of dread came over Naru as the blankets fell away. Mutsumi was not wear her pajamas. 'She is naked...she is in Keitaro's room...she is naked...she is in Keitaro's room..." Her world began to turn up side down. Literally she fell over onto Mutsumi as something rose up from beneath her bottom and sandwiched her against Mutsumi. Trapped, she did her thing. "Aaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Keitaro explodes into the world of light after an eternity under an oppressive weight. 'I can breath!' He rejoiced. Then he hears a thin, high pitch sound from underneath his blanket. "Oh no! Mutsumi!" He throw the blankets off. His eyes explodes from their sockets. "Naru?!" 'When did she joined us?'

A loud shout was heard from Motoko's room. Keitaro tries desperately to back out of his delicate position, but a large pile of of blankets were pressing against his back and the girls are on his lower body.

Panicing Naru tries to crawl out of the flesh trap, except Mutsumi revived alittle and pulled her head into her ample bossoms.

Keitaro felt the mother of all nose bleeds rumbling down his airways. 'I know there may be guys out there who would kill to be in this position, but I don't and if I don't get out of here I will be killed!' Tears stream down his face as his other self revels in the situation and is taking up his rapidly diminishing resources.

A poking sensation sends Naru's head rearing up. She noche her leg and sweep it around to catch keitaro on his ribs. It hits the blankets on Keitaro's side and sends the bleeding manager sprawling on her back. 'No!! I don't want to lose my virginity like this! Her frantic kicks topples the large pile of blankets onto the threesome.

A tomato shade appears on Keitaro and Naru's face as their senses took stock of the situation. 'Whoa! This feels like the time Su snuck into my bed, except no pain...at least not yet. It gives that weird pleasent feeling.' "Naru! This isn't what you think!" He tries to stand up, but the weight pressed him back down.

"Shut up and get the hell off of me, you pervert!" Screaming on top of her lungs, Naru wiggles to get out from between Mutsumi and Keitaro. 'Why do I feel so screwed? Oh right!' "Stop poking me with that thing!"

"I can't help it! You were rubbing against it!" Keitaro crawl forward to escape his top position.

'Noooo! Keitaro! You Baka!' Naru was forced to move up at Keitaro's "gunpoint." "What the hell are you doing baka hentai!" Slowly but surely the two inch forward over Mutsumi, who was oblivious to the struggle.

"Just getting out of here! Like you asked me to!" the manager grunts as he encounters resistance.

Flaming red naru could barely keep up with Keitaro's progress. 'No good! At this rate...' "Well! Pick another route!"

"How can I?" Slightly annoyed Keitaro hissed in Naru's ear "This is the only way I can get off of you." He emphasize his point by giving a burst of effort. He felt Naru shift. The growing heat dampes their clothing with sweat. Everything is clammy as Keitaro drives forward.

Her heart pounds furiously. Naru dragged herself forward inch by inch. 'My heart is beating so fast...How dare he act this way when I can't reach him!...It's too hot in here, and all this pushing and pulling is making me feel all weird....Damn it Keitaro! Do you even know how to use that ...Hey Wait!...No!' "Stop!" Naru shouts and collapse from her efforts.

Keitaro freezed. "Is there something wrong?" 'Oh that was smart Keitaro!" He wait as Naru pants lightly underneath his body. The slight movement jolted something into his mind. 'I forgot!' "Naru! I am so sorry about your shopping trip!"

A whimper escapes from Naru. 'That wasn't what's bothering me...' Reaching out one hand she felt that in a few more inches she could begin to move more easily. "Keitaro."

"Yea?"

"Could you stay still fro a sec? I go an idea okay!" Naru began to crawl forward once more.

"...Alright..." Puzzelled by the request Keitaro stayed still.

Slowly Naru inches forward. her hand glaze Mutsumi's face. 'Sorry Muchan...' She felt a dragging sensation. 'Hold on! My Pajamas!" Flushed with embarassment Naru turns her head. "Pss! Keitaro!"

"What is it Naru?" His voice makes Naru's heart pound faster.

In mosquito volume Naru whispered. "Could you pull up my pajamas for me?"

Blood gushes from Keitaro's nose. "Gaa! Naru! You want to kill me now?"

Pissed, Naru elbows him in the shoulders. "Quit playing around Baka! I am serious! Now pull up my pants, and I won't punch you." 'I am so embarassed.' She felt oddly excited and afraid. 'You better not screw up Keitaro!' When Keitaro hesitates. 'I better encourage him a little...' "If you do it quickly we will still have enough time to go shopping." Keitaro stays still. 'Are you just gonna feel me up?!' She receives no answers. 'I better turn it up a notch...' "You know i was going to see some stuff at that lingery store we saw last christmas. I could model some of them for you afterwards." 'What am I saying?' She felt her face burning up.

Keitaro is floating in a cloud. Then he hears something from the outside. "...sempai...Keitaro...kit...have y...no...wher could they be...may be...how can you say that..."

'If I shout now they might hear me, but if they find us like this I will be suffering pain unimaginable. Oh! Cruel! Cruel! Fate!' He weeps. The he heard a person entering his room. 'Who?' Then naru's word hist him. 'Modeling ....lingery...Naru! I better get her out of here befroe the deal expires...No wait! That wasn't a good thing! Anyways, forcusse on getting her pants back on first.'

A breath of relieve came out of naru when she felt Keitaro reaches down. 'This si so embarassing!' Suddenly she felt her bottom being shoved up and Keitaro pressing hard against her. 'Noooo! Why didn't I wear my panty!'

Author:

....I don't write NC-17...but pg-15...I guess.


	5. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Aftermath (Part I)

Reaching down Keitaro carefully feel for Naru's pajamas. There were several brushes against her bare skin, but the girl bear it out without going ballistic. 'So far so good.' Keitaro felt the fabric of Naru's pajamas brushing his finger tips. 'Now Keitaro...There!' He hooks one of his fingers onto the soft fabric and began to drag it up. "Na...." something lands on top of him, and it drove the air out of his lungs. 'What?!' Then he heard Su's voice.

"Keitaro! Keitaro! Ya can't hide!" Su bounces around the room, and began to go through Keitaro's stuff.

Kitsune walks in with her bathrobe on. "Have you found him yet?" She looks around as Su turns Keitaro's semi-organized room into a jumble of of clothings, books, and open boxes. A large sweatdrop appears on Kitsune's head. "You know...Su...I don't think Keitaro could hid in his pencil case."

"...Ya he can!" Su drop the pencil case and opens Keitaro's drawers. "If he uses my Shrink Tama 2000 he could easily hid himself in the smallest crack in the walls." Su then up turns Keitaro's litter basket.

Kitsune blink twice before the implication hits her. "Say Su-chan..."

"What's up?" Su rip through Keitaro's closet like a miniture tornado.

"Could I borrow a copy of your Shrink Tama 2000?" 'I will be rich! All spy agencies on this planet will bow down, and lay their billion dollar budget before me.'

"Sure!"

'Yes!'

"But I have to warn ya!" Su reaches into the recess of the closet.

"That it explodes?" 'Hazard fee.'

"That too, but that wasn't one of the big bugs I have to workout."

'What could be worse than it exploding in your face.' Kitsune began to calculate her profits.

Su pulled out a black box. "The Shrink Tama 2000's effect is permanent."

'So only cameras then.'

"And ....Ooo! Kinky!" The hyperactive teen began to flip through a magazine.

Keitaro sighed. 'My stash...I should put a lock on my stuff.'

"And what?" Kitsune walked over to Su and peeked over her shoulder. 'Blackmail material...Keitaro...I didn't know you like "extras".' She grinned.

Under the blanket Keitaro mentally went through his payout to Kitsune for the next few weeks. 'Why me?'

Flipping a page, Su and Kitsune's eyes pops out at one particular scene. "Holy cow!" The two yelled simultaneously.

'That is the position I am in!' Keitaro weeps as he slowly pulls Naru's pants back up.

"Okay! That's it! Su, I am an openminded, but you ARE too young for this kind of stuff." Deftly Kitsune snatched the magazine from Su. 'Shoot I over-reacted! Su, I hope you don't mind.'

Su continue to stare into space, then she turns tolook at Kitsune straight in the eyes.

'Crap!'

"Oh yeah! The Shrink Tama 2000 have a 90 chance of creating a blackhole that could either blow up the Earth or swallow it whole!"

'Ugh!' "I see..." Kitsune's dream of fabulous richs fades away. She gave the large pile of blanket a look. 'What a mess!' "I will leave Keitaro to you okay?" Then she left.

"Okay!" Su picked up another magazine. "Cool! Check these out! I didn't know Keitaro like robots this much!"

'Robots?...OH MY GOD!...Haitani, you unspeakable $$ pervert! I hate you! Su! If you value yourself throw that magazine into the funace!'

"Hmm! What a weird way to use multiple arms! I never thought of using it this way before."

Sweat drip down Keitaro's back. 'Naru Lets run away and never return to this place.' The thought of Su testing her future creations cause Keitaro to shudder.

Su's sensitive ears picked up a tiny russle in the blanket pile. "Ah ha! Hiya! Keitaro! You closet pervert!"

The man stiffens. 'Su! Nooo!' The kick shoves him forward violently. 'Naru is gonna kill me!'

"Ara!" Mutsumi came around again. She saw Naru's face a hair from her own. 'You want a kiss Na-chan? Okay!'

Hot, sweaty, and sandwiched tightly, Naru's eyes widen when she felt two hands cup her cheeks. "Keitaro...mmm...No!...I am going to..."

Keitaro felt like he is about to cry. From out of nowhere blows began to rain on his body, more specifically: his rear. While it wasn't particularly hard, Keitaro felt like his lifespan shortens as each blow thrusts him against Naru's bare bottom. "Just Kill Me Now!" 'Who was the wise guy that taught Su the hurrican kick?'

Motoko charged into the room. Her gi was wet and she was breathing heavily. "Su! The turtle...It's after me!" She dives behind the pile of blanket. 'Kame-sama! If you do away with that vile creature I will worship you twenty four seven with my soul, mind, and body!' She prayed.

"Turtle!" Su forgot about Keitaro and bounces off the pile of blankets. "Yay! Turtle stew!"

Tama-chan flew into Keitaro's room with a letter in her mouth. "MEW!" She narrowly escapes Su's hands and proceed to circle the shivering Motoko. Su jumps into the flay with her trusty Mecha Tamas and the two circles around the hapless Motoko.

Something finally snapped. "Aaaaa! You evil beast! Air Spark Tornado!" The blast sends Motoko and Su to one end of the room, and Mutsumi, Naru and Keitaro to the other. Tama-chan escapes into Naru's room.

Mutsumi and Naru sat up facing each other. "Ara! Ara!" Mutsumi's eyes widen to see her friend's pajamas in shreds above and non-existent below.

Lifting her hand, Naru touchs the floor beneath and brought it up to her eyes. Her face scrunches up. "AAAAAAA!" 'I lost it!' She looks down to see another splut of blood. "And I am bleeding to death!" Her eyes went swirlly and arms wave around wildly. "Somebody get me a doctor!" Finally, she collapse into Mutsumi's arms. "Waaah! Mu-chan...sniff...I am going to heaven! Tell my mama I love her..."

Mutsumi gently strokes Naru's hair. "There...there...heaven is a nice place. Where liddo-kun play doctor with liddo-chans everyday. And I am sure Keikun will bury you by his side."

'That is not helping!' "WaaH!" Naru hugs Mutsumi even tighter.

"Whoa! Naru! I didn't know you are a girl lover!" Kitsune appeared at the door with Haruka. "That might explain why you never give Keitaro that time of the day!" She winks. "Maybe we should hang out a little bit more..." Haruka rolls her eyes.

Naru pulls back from Mutsumi. 'What now? And where is that Keitaro?!'

Haruka enters the room. 'What a mess!' She walks up to the unconscious Motoko and the wide-eyed Su. "Where is Keitaro?"

"Holy cow!" The shout tilts Haruka slightly. "Check out that position! Kinky stuff, just like it in the book!" Su hops up and over to Naru. "Keitaro is a pervert! Keitaro is a pervert!" Dancing around Su evades Naru's half hearted punches.

Kitsune shakes her head. "You won't find out where Keitaro is from Su."

Haruka smiles back. "I already have." She walks up to Naru and Mutsumi. "Are you two okay?" She ask gently.

Naru sobbed. "He suddenly...Wah!" Hugging Mutsumi, she starts crying. Mutsumi smiles obliviously and resume stroking Naru's head.

Haruka calmly replied. "I see." She turns to Mutsumi. "How about you?"

The Okinawen puts a hand on her cheeks and blushed. "Ara! Ara!"

"Okay. What happened?" Kitsune joins the group.

"Oh1 Kei-kun was like a----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------" Musumi vividly describes her night, until Haruka coughs to interrupt her long ode to her adventures. 'Damn, where is Seta when you need him?' "So he finally got the courage to do it!" 'Although Keitaro did take it to the extremes he seem to be doing okay.'

'Where's my share?' Naru shook with jealousy and anger, then yelped as she felt another splut of blood. "That didn't resembled what I got from him!"

Kitsune sat down beside Naru. "Pss! Naru! It looks like you were interrupting some serious action and got caught in the crossfire. What's it like?"

"How can you call yourself my best friend!" Naru turns to confront Kitsune. Unfortunately, Kitsune is now beside Mutsume. 'Hey! I am talking here!'

"Pss! Mutsumi! Can I get in on the action as well?" Kitsune whispers loudly as she peeks at Naru.

Naru sweatdropped. 'She is going to...'

"Why of course! The more the merrier!" Mutsumi clap her hands happily. Naru facefaults.

"Don't take advantage of Mutsumi!" Naru yelled as she sits back up.

"Oh! Jealous?" Kitsune grinned. "Is he really good!"

"Ack! What are you talking about!" Naru's eyes began to tear up. "If he wass half as good as she said I will be her... I...I....mmmmm!" Mutsumi silence Naru with a french kiss. The girls blushed until Naru tear herself away. "Don't do weird stuff like that Muchan!"

"Ara! Ara!" Mutsumi pull out a watermelon from underneath a blanket.

Naru looks at Kitsune. "And for your information, Keitaro was rough and insensitive. Look at what he did to me!" She points down.

Haruka and Kitsune's eyes widen at the sight. Mutsumi gasped. "Ara!"

Haruka looked Naru in the eye. "Are you sure about that?"

Naru nod firmly.

Haruka look down again and spoke gently. "Keitaro? Do you want me to stop the bleeding?"

From under Naru came Keitaro's voice. "That's alright Aunt Haruka. If Naru would just move slightly I am sure my nose bleed would stop."

Author's Notes:

Reviews and suggestions are appreciated


	6. Aftermath cont

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina

Aftermath (Part II)

"Kyaaaa!" Naru flew straight up. Thud! She slams into the ceiling and crash back down.

Splut! "Gyaaa!" A massive spray of blood erupts from Keitaro's face.

"Ara!" Mutsumi gave a cry of despair as her watermelon was sprayed red.

After coolly assessing the situation, Haruka closed her eyes. "Urashima Keitaro, Age 21, time of death 10:00 am Saturday July 18, 2000. Cause: massive nasal hemoraging and Naru's new ultimate move: Female croatch slam. May you rest in peace dear nephew." After flicking away a small tear she looks at the situation again. 'How the hell am I going to explain this to his parents?"

"That was not very nice of you Nachan!"Mutsumi frown at Naru slightly.

Dazzled by the impact Naru's head was swirling around aimlessly. "...Wha...did you say something Muchan...My noggin is ouchy right now." With her eyes in swirls, Naru still managed to clasp onto Mutsumi's upper body and get herself into a standing position. Her knees were wobbly and were pressed together.

Haruka glanced at her. "Maybe you should sit down." 'Somewhere besides my nephew's face please.'

With a groan Naru keels over onto Mutsumi.

"Ara!" Mutsumi was bowled over, and knocked out.

Haruka sweatdrops. 'Is there something between those two?'

Getting on her feet, Haruka looked at her nephew's bloodied face. 'I don't know where you are Keitaro, but you are missing out on a 'good scene' most boys your age are dying for.' She smiled. 'Then again, you might actually die of blood loss because of this one.'

"Gaah!" Keitaro yelled as his nose explodes.

"He is truly immortal!" Haruka blinked. "Welcome back to the living."

"Aunt Haruka!" Keitaro tears his eyes from the unmentionables.

Slap! Slap! "It is Haruka-san!" The older woman kneels down beside Keitaro.

"You hit me twicewhy?" Keitaro protests.

Haruka looks down at him impassively. 'It was payback from earlier."

"Oh." With his first foul in mind Keitaro drops his eyes. "Eeeh!"

"Oh the girls? They are out cold, except for Su, and Kitsune." Keitaro turns his face away from Haruka. Haruka's face softens.

Putting one hand one her nephew's shoulder. "Hey! I don't know the exact details..." 'Bull shit!' "...but we will sort it out. Okay?" Keitaro stays silent and clenches his his eyes shut, "Answer me! Keitaro!" A vein pops out of Haruka's head.

"It's ...it's white!" The manager stutters and shakes. "Aunt Haruka!"

"It's ..." Haruka flushed, and used her hands to close up the flash point. "Haruka-san!" Bam! Keitaro streaks off to the blue yonder. 'I can't believe I left myself open like that.' Haruka wait for the heat of her face to die down.

Kitsune sweatdrops. She clears her throat. "Umm. We should clean this up before you know who gets home."

Haruka paused. "Right! Lets hurry!"

"Auu!"

'Too late!' The two deadpans. "Hey Shinobu-chan."

The girl is at the doorway staring at the scene. "Naru and Mutsumi sempais are moving into the advance lotus position. They have...gotten...closer! Auu!" Overstimulated by what she saw, Shinobu faints.

"She know the position..." Haruka stood and looked around. She threw away her cigarett butt and inhales deeply. Slowly she exhales. 'This is going to be a long day.'

"Sake?" Kitsune rubs her head with one hand.

"If you still have enough." The corner of Haruka's mouth perks up.

"Don't I always?" Kitsune arches her eyebrow.

"Let me get Mutsumi and Naru separated first...or else what happened to Keitaro will happen again."

Kitsune looks at the unconscious tangle of two girls. "Right."

Later that day, as the repair crew workss on Keitaro's disaster zone, the residents of Hinata-sou sat around the dining table. Everyone is dressed in their winter wear because of the cold. Motoko had her arms crossed in front of her chest, her eyebrows were knit closely together, and she was unarmed. 'If I have my sword...'

'...half of Hinata Town would have been gone by now.' Haruka glanced at the kendo girl. She makes sure the Hina blade is well out of Motoko's reach (tama-chan is strapped to the pommel) and in her hands.

'I can't believe we did all that and I am still a VIRGIN!' Naru growls and stared at the battered Keitaro. 'It was like he wasn't even trying!....Wait! I should be happy about that!'

Kitsune had her chin proped on her hand and her face was unreadable.

Shinobu is wringing her fingers. 'Should I use Naru-sempai's last name to greet Mutsumi-sempai or the other way around?' She looks at Keitaro. "Poor Keitaro-sempai is going to be so lonely...Maybe I should....Kya!...Bad! Bad Girl!...But he is avaliable...I could just...Nyaaa!" Haruka watched as the younger girl peeps at Keitaro furtively. Haruka turns to Su.

Su is just staring into space. Haruka had no clue...'How should I make Tama Grappler 3000. Hmm eight arms should be enough. Ooooo! And some of those special devices that magazine introduced...but I need an adult ID...Keitaro! Alright! I will test it on him first, since he is so nice in letting me borrow his stuff.' "Yay!" Su bounced off her chair and kicks Keitaro in the face. "Thanks! Keitaro!"

"You are welcome???" The others sweatdroped as Su danced around the room.

Keitaro and all other girls suddenly felt an unnatural chill. They shivered.

Haruka felt uncomfortable down below, and squeezes her legs together. 'Mutsumi! You didn't have to go into EXPLICIT details on my nephew! Damn! That ranchy story telling hit a really sore spot!' She grits her teeth hard and presses her thighs together even harder. 'I am so distracted now that I probably won't even notice if Seta pops his head...'

A van crashed into the kitchen window. Motoko snatch up Kitsune and leap out of the way. Naru tackles Mutsumi to the side. Haruka immediately went into action. With Shinobu under one arm, Su over her shoulders, and Keitaro under the other arm, she ran ahead of the tumbling van. "Shit! It's going to catch up..."

A shadow slips in by the front door.

Haruka stops at the stair wells and threw the unconscious Shinobu, the yipping Su, and the screaming Keitaro upstairs. Then she leaps aside to let the mini-van tumble past her. 'Shit! That was close!' Breathing rapidly, Haruka feels her muscles' aching pulse. "I am going to be sore for a day at least." Her eyes widen as the mini-van bounce off the side of the reception desk towards her. 'It's too fast!' She raise her hand in cross guard. "This is going to hurt..."

A shadow intercepts the van just as it was about to hit Haruka. Crash! It bounce towards Haruka, but divers the van to the side. It push over Haruka. Bang! PoW! The van smashes into the wall and rolls back. Harukalay on the floor stunned. She was in pain but alive. Slowly gets up, wicing fromscratches and bruises. A man lay on top of her. Haruka felt a stabbing sensation. 'He died to save me...' She stared brown hair, the broken glasses at the side. Gingerly she turn the person over. Tears ran down her face, and sobs shook free from her once stoic control. "Seta!...You absenminded Jackass...You obsessive fossilized moron...how could you...how could you...leave me like this!" The man layed in her arms, Seta, was smiling.

Author: Ummm....Suggestion?


	7. The Last Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina

The Last Chance (Part I)

"BAKA!...BAKA!...SOB...BAKABAKABAKABAKA!" Haruka cradles Seta, and rocks him gentily, as if he might fall apart before her eyes. "You can't leave me like this!" She rubs her cheek against Seta's blood stain forehead.

Shinobu and Su rushed to the pair. Shinobu was in tears, but she quickly grabs a first aid kit and rushes to Haruka's side. "Can you...let me take a look at Seta-san?"

Haruka hugs Seta closely, hiding her face on his chest.

Trembling, Shinobu reaches out. Then lets out a small scream at Seta's bloody face. Her hands shank back. Gulp! She closed her eyes and reaches out again. One slim finger reaches under Seta's nose. 'He is dead! He is really dead!' She cringes as her finger felt a warm wet sensation. "Haruka-san..." Then another wave of warmth. 'Huh?' Cracking her eyes open just alittle Shinobu was just in time to see Naru and Motoko broke through the debris. Motoko quickly feels for Seta's pulse. A flash of emotions appeared across her face. Tama-chan pokes her head out from underneath haruka's shirt. The Kendo girl and the turtle meets eye to eye. Motoko's eyebrows starts twitching...Tama-chan cranes her head, and took off. Motoko let out a huge breath. Sweat poured down her face.

After a moment she liftes her finger and shakes her head.

Tear began flowing freely. "Bakaaaaa! Setaaaaa!!!!" Haruka screams.

Shinobu feels herself tearing up. Naru was hugging Haruka.Mutsumi was out cold. Su was not in sight. Kitsune is facing Motoko with a pale face. 'No! I must be strong like sempai. I must be a support for everyone.' She shake her tears way. "Ano..." Shinobu saw out of the corner of her eyes: Kitsune is giggling at Motoko. 'Naaa?!' She looked at Motoko, who is lifting one finger to her lips. Shinobu stare until Motoko glanced at her. Motoko has a small smile, a finger put up to her lips, and a mischeivious glint in her eyes. 'I don't get it...' Motoko arch her eyebrow a few times and winked. 'What?!' Stunned, Shinobulook back and forth between Kitsune and Motoko, then at the grieving Haruka. "Huh,...when did...who's...why..." Shinobu's face went red, her head steamed like a piece of hot with two mega swirlies. 'THAT WAS JUST SO MEAN!!!!!!' "Ano...Haruka-san." Shinobu breaks the ice very delicately.

Haruka sobs. "Hmmm?"

"I don't know...how to put this..." She looked at Seta's tear streaked shirt. "I think Seta is still alive."

A moment of silence.

Naru explodes. "WHAT! But Motoko and Kitsune..." She looks at the pair. Kitsune was rolling with laughter. Motoko still had her impressive face on, but there is a tiny grin. "I am going to kill you guys!" Kitsune and Motoko dash out of Hinata-sou with Naru on their backs.

"Run! Motoko!" Kitsune laughs as she ran. "Naru really will kill you if she catches you now!"

Motoko giggled loudly. "I know. Naru-sempai can be quite formidable in this state, and besides I can really defend against her when I don't have my sword."

"Wait! YOU don't have your sword?!" Kitsune shouts fearfully.

"Didn't you know? Haruka has it since I woke up!" Motoko mused. "I thought she was just been cautious." 'I was going to beat the hell out of Keitaro afterall.'

Kitsune yells. "Then why are you running so slowly! Do you have a death wish?" She grabs Motoko and shift gears. "Fly! Motoko! Fly!"

"Come back here you two!" Naru tores up ground behind them.

After two minutes, Kitsune askes. "Is it that bad?"

"I don't want you to know too clearly." Motoko answered abruptly.

"I see..." Kitsune said with some steel in her voice. "Should we circle back and check..."

"I don't think they can do much, for his condition..." Motoko replies.

Kitsune stops completely. She turns around and looked Motoko in the eye. 'Right!' She gave a small smile at Motoko's grave face.

Naru slides in carrying a cloud of dust. "Just what were you guys thinking! That was the cruelest play you ever conceived Kitsune! Playing with Haruka's feelings?! And you! Motoko! I don't know what to think! You are suppose to be..."

Kitsune grab her friend in a bear hug and starts to brawl her eyes out. "I am so sorry Naru!...I am...I really ammm!"

"What? I am not going to fall for that Kitsune! You are not going to get away from this so easily! I know Seta is actually okay, isn't that right Motoko?" Naru clap on her friend's back. 'Geez! I was only going to yank on you cheeks a few times. I leave the real punishment to Haruka. She is going to have a field day when you guys get back.'

Motoko faces away from her and maintained her silence.

"Motoko-chan?"

Motoko turns her face and gave Naru a sad little smile. "Sorry sempai..." Tears streams down her face as well.

"I...I don't understand..." Naru holds onto Kitsune. Her eyes were blanked. 'What is happening?'

"Seta-san is still alive...that I know for sure..." Motoko looks away. "...but he won't be much longer." She then turns around and bows to Naru. "I am sorry Naru-sempai. For this I can not ask for your forgiveness."

Cloud travels with the changing wind. Breezes plays with Naru's long strands. Standing absolutely still, Naru slowly pushes Kitsune away. 'Why?' Tears blur her vision. She turns toward Hinata-sou. "I am going back."

"Naru-sempai!" Motoko shouts.

Naru paused.

"You are an important person to him, and he is an important person to you. But there is another person...a person who needs him as desperately as he needs her...please don't make him choose between the two of you at the last moment." Motoko stares into Naru's back.

Naru began walking, slowly.


	8. Please read

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina

Announcements to Readers:

Hi! I am the author of the Restless Night, HyruSlayer. I am here to ask you guys some questions.

-Some of you guys asked for more 'Juicy details' that went on during each chapter. As you all know, in order from me to add those stuff I will have to upgrade the story to an R rating.

I would like to know how many people here actually want this to happen.

-I am also caught in a dilemma of a sort. From the plot some of you have seem that this story alternates between angst and comedy. It is some what hard to keep that balance between the two elements, so I need some opinions.

1 Should I tilt toward comedy

2 or Angst

3 Keep it as it is

4 Surprise you all

If you would like to participate: put your suggestion on this chapter's review.


	9. The Last Chance cont

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina

Soon after the girls left. Shinobu quickly ran out to get a doctor. "Hey there sunshine! Have I slept in the rain again?" Seta's eyes crack open. "I thought you don't cry any more?"

Haruka's eyebrow twitches as she pinches Seta's cheeks. "I could have killed you! You heartless bastard!" 'When Shinobu revealed his little prank I was close to that point.' Seta smiled, and than starts to cough. He coughs continueously, spiting out bloods until his whole front was drenched in red.

Haruka's eyes burned. 'Shit! He is really going to die! Shinobu, please hurry!' "Take it easy. I am not going to bash you any time soon..." 'I will charge you interest later.' She fight the urge to break her freshly mended mask. "The doctor will be here soon." 'I hope.'

"Ah!" Coughs. Blood freckles Haruka's cheek. "Sorry..."

"No worries. I am not wearing anything expensive." Haruka used her apron to dab away the blood running from Seta's forehead.

"That's too bad..." Seta sighs. "I miss your dress up sessions." Seta grinned. "You always looks cute when you wear..."

"I am not a teen any more!" Haruka hissed dangerously and hammer his shoulder lightly. She smiled as more tears began to flow.

"Ouch!" Seta flinched.

"Aaa! Sorry! I..." Haruka's fist flies to her mouth.

Seta felt his sight slowly fading. 'I never thought this day would come.' "It looks like now or never."

"Huh?"

"Haruka...can you reach into my pocket..." Seta feels his limbs leaden. "...I have to show you this..."

"I don't want to see your stupid artifacts!" Haruka began to shake.

"Ouch!" The shaking subsides to trembling. "This is important...please."

"Alright! If it means this much to you! Baka!" Haruka reaches into Seta's bloody shirt and pulled out a small box. "Are you happy now?"

"Open it...Haruka-chan." Seta's head began to nod back.

Slowly Haruka cracks open the box. Then she drops it and cradles Seta. "I don't want that ring!"

"I put...that one away...for a long...time...ago." The thoughts came slowly to Seta. The corner of his lips curled up slightly. "This is something just for you." With enormous effort he clasp Haruka's hand. "Please take a look at it."

Haruka sniffed and picks up the box. "I guess I should say yes first and look at it later, huh?" The box lay trembling in her hand.

"That depends on how you see it." Seta sweatdropped.

Haruka whimpered as she cracked open the box and reveals it's content. "Oh my!"

"I thought I might surprise you." Seta smiled cheekily.

"It...it..."

"Matches your personality."

"Should I start cutting you up now."

Seta seriously sweatdropped. "Now that's a little hasty!"

The box drops onto the floor. In Haruka's hand was a black jade bracelet, with it's outer rim shaped into serated fins. "I could do some serious damage to you with this thing."

"Had already take that into consideration. I will wear a leather helmet from now on."

"Spoil sport!"

"Now now! I would like to explain my gift." Seta blinks slowly.

"You nerd! That totally ruins it!" Haruka shouts.

"Not exactly." Before Haruka could respond he continues. "I want to be with you Haruka. Even if times are hard, even if you are angry, even...gulp...if you don't want to have kids, and if I would miss the city of Atlantis I want to stay by your side. Black jade are rare, but I am not win you its value. I just want you to know, you are like that bracelet. Even when you look so gloomy at times..." He picked up Haruka's hand until a ray of light hits it. The room fills with dancing colors. "...You can give people like me, wonderful feelings. I love you Haruka-chan. Will...you...spend...more...time...with...me...?" Seta feels his consciousness blinking in and out of existance.

"Shh..." Haruka hugs Seta close to her body. "Don't strain youself too much! Baka!" She whispers into his ears. 'How many times have I called him that?'

'How many times has she called me that?' Seta's eyes closed slowly.

'Too few...' A kiss ends seven years of loneiness.


	10. Wakeup Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina

A Life is But A Dream

"Yatta! I found it!" Su, fully clad in mechanoid armor, lands on the main level with a massive crash. "Keitaro Immortality Blaster to the rescue!"

Shinobu turns around. "Aaa!" Seeing a face with three eyes, she throws the phone into the air. 'A monster is here to collect Seta-san's soul! Auu!'

Catching the freaked Shinobu easily, Su pull the girl behind. "Alright! Step aside people. I need a clear shot at this!" The suit began to reform into a large cannon. "This can either bring him back, or turn him into sushi!" Su points at her newest contraption. "Ready!"

"Wait!" Shinobu tackles Su from behind. "Don't fire. Haruka-san..."

"Its okay, Shinobu-chan." Haruka traces Seta's rough jawline with her fingers. "Either way I will be with Seta..." She smiled.

"Auu!" 'Haruka-san is going to follow her love! How romantic....Wait! She is going to die! Auu!' Shinobu runs around aimlessly.

Haruka kisses Seta on the forehead. "Shinobu..."

"Auu!" 'Please change your mind! Ack! What I am asking? She is finally with her love...Noooo! I can't let her die!' Shinobu turns toward the older woman.

"Just tell Keitaro...I will miss him..." She hugs Seta closely.

'Auu! She made up her mind!' Shinobu starts to cry. 'I didn't have a chance to change her mind. Auu! Sempai! Sempai! Where are you?'

"Okay! Now that everybody is ready! Lets get this baby started!" Su punch the power button. Nothing. "Oops!" 'Where's that plug?'

"Ano...Here!" Shinobu held the plug in one hand and a frying pan on the other. 'Auu! It all comes down to this!'

"Shinobu!" Haruka looks at the shaking girl coldly.

'Auu!' Shinobu drops the cord and the frying pan. "Please Haruka-san!" Shinobu puts on her best puppy face.

"Please Shinobu! I want to be with him! I don't want to live without him!" Haruka's voice was hoarse with emotions. Her watery eyes sparkles. "Please let me have my last chance and be with him!"

'I am sorry sempai. I couldn't stop them.' Sobing, Shinobu plugs the power cord into a kitchen plug.

"Gee thanks! Shinobu! I almost forgot to plug that in too!" Su punch the power button. This time the cannon began to hum with increasing pitch. "Now I need the source."

Shinobu whips around. "What do you mean?"

"It's a Keitaro Immortallity Blaster! We need Keitaro to be the source! You see him anywhere?" Su looks around the room. Haruka lets out a cry of despair.

Shinobu freezes. 'Auu! I wish sempai is here. Haruka-san is suffering badly, and I can't do a thing!' "Sempai."

"I am right here." A voice came out from underneath the cannon.

"Auu!"

Slowly the cannon rises to reveal Keitaro holding it up with just one hand.

'Sempai is super cool!' Shinobu's heart starts to beat rapidly. 'Look at his muscles! Kyaaa! I am such a pervert!' Her face began to turn red.

"Umm...Shinobu." Keitaro sweatdropped. "This is too heavy for me to move with one hand...and I don't want to damage it." 'Ow ow ow ow ow! If only I had digged myself out sooner.'

Flash back:

Keitaro flies through the air after Haruka threw him and the girls up stairs. While Su and Shinobu lands well into the level, Keitaro lands at the edge of the staircase. After a brief struggle for balance: "Hew! That was close." The van took out the lower part of the staircase. "AAAAAAA!" Keitaro's screams were drowned out as he fell to the main level and was buried in debris.

After some digging, Keitaro pokes his head out. He sees Haruka hugging Seta. 'This looks bad! I better get some help!' Then more stuff fell on him. "Crap!" Then...stomp...stomp. He is out like a light.

With Su and Shinobu's help Keitaro is out of his hole. "Aunt Haruka!" He cringes. Haruka didn't respond. 'Shit! It wasn't my imagination!' "I will do everything possible to save Seta-sensei! Haruka-san!" 'This better work! Su!' The pain returnes with a vengence.

Shinobu gasp as Keitaro fell onto his knees and groaned. "Sempai!"

"It's okay!" Keitaro grimaced. "Sorry, I taking so long. I had you worried." Keitaro stagger to his feet and limp to the device. "Su start the machine."

Su stared at Keitaro. 'Keitaro looks so serious now. So much like oni-chan...'

Keitaro pulls out a helmet from the canon and puts it on.

"How do you know you have to put it on Keitaro?" Surprised Su jump onto Keitaro to check if it was on correctly.

'OW!' "You have to extract my immortality some how." Keitaro grimaced at the pain. 'I am no better off than Seta, but I am immortal...' "Okay! Lets do this!"

As Su reaches for the switch, Shinobu slaps her hand down. "Sempai! You could die!" 'Sempai could die if he tries to save Seta-san...Haruka-san would grieve forever without Seta-san...I...I... don't want anyone to die! Especially, Sempai!' "Su! This is too dangerous. We could lose all of them!"

Su hesitates. Silence.

"Keitaro! I..." Haruka looks at her nephew. "You don't have to..."

"Do it!" Keitaro faces her.

"Sempai!" Shinobu runs toward him.

"Do it!" Keitaro strain to avoid looking at Shinobu. Su's hand trembles as she reaches for the switch.

"Kei-kun! This is too much for you..." Haruka held on to Seta as she gets up. "I..." She looks at him with eyes devoid of hope.

"Do it Now! Su!" Keitaro, Haruka and Seta was enveloped in a bright halo.

Pain struck Keitaro like two hundred naru punches. "I... won't... take no... for an answer, aunt Haruka." Keitaro squeeze out his words through his teeth as his nerves lights up in flames. His words echo through out Hinata-sou.

"Keitaro, Haruka-san, SETA-SAN!" Naru came barrelling throught the front door. 'Am I too late?' The room was filled with a white glare, so that she could only make out the outline of some person until that person tackles her. "Waaa!" She looks down at the slightly singled Shinobu. "What happened to you Shinobu-chan?"

"Sniff! Sempai..." Shinobu cries out.

"That baka! He's being mean again? I will wack him good this time."

"NOOO!" Shinobu clings onto Naru like a wet blanket. "Don't hurt sempai! Saave HIM!"

"WHAT!" With a burst of speed Naru charges into the source of the glare.

Pain. Usually, Keitaro feels this sensation at least twenty times a day, especially after events like falling into Naru's breast, seeing Motoko bathing, been caught 'seducing' Kitsune, greeting by Su, or flustering Shinobu. All those times were frequently followed by bursts of this intense sensation. But this is beyond that, this isn't the aching of Naru's tickets to a distant location, or flashing agony Motoko's supersonic techniques, or even Su's explosive torturing. It was all pain, all poking needles of flame on his every nerve cell. It was hell. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Stop! Shinobu charges toward the control panel despite the arcing electricity. Her tears follows her as she reach to turn off the source of Keitaro's suffering. Zap!

Su can barely cushion Shinobu's flying body. "Owie!"

"Auu!" Shinobu was numb, and smoking a little bit more. 'I was so close.'

"Keitaro!" Naru swings her fist to knock the helmet off of the screaming man's head. 'Sorry! But this could save your life!'

A giant flash, Naru slams against the wall. "Argh!"

"No good!" Su yelled. "It won't stop until Seta is healed!"

Naru shook of the shock and limp toward Keitaro. "I will make it stop!" 'I won't let him die!'

Shinobu tries to get up, but her bady won't listen. "Sempai!"

"Urashima!" Motoko leap over Su and Shinobu. "Lotus fist!" She struck the halo around the manger and flew back against the wall. "Demon sealing palm!" 'If only I had my sword!'

Naru leap at Keitaro and try to tackle him down.

Old wounds are opening up. Keitaro feels his body's death cry as the immortality that had protected him since birth is been stripped away like the peels of an orange. Unpaid debts are due, with plenty of interests as Keitaro whrither under the agony. "AAAAAA!" 'I won't let Haruka lose her last chance!' He then hears Naru through the din of his own screaming.

'I could barely remember that wild, teenage girl I call aunt so many years ago. You hits me then, as you do now, but you would always laugh and play with me afterward.' Memories welled up in Keitaro's mind. 'Then you stopped smiling everyday, as if there was a cloud blocking your cheery spirit. When you do smile, you do it with such longing, such loneliness that my heart aches. I know now why you became what you are. You found love, and it hurts you. You ran from it, and longed for it when it was out of reach. I see now, Seta-san was more than just you punching bag. He was your best friend, your love, and your life. He is the only one who could bring back the old you, so I must do everything possible to bring him back!' "I must AAA do this... Naru!"

"Why?" Naru's strength fails her, and she falls. 'Am I not enough for you?'

"Because for...everyone." Keitaro feels shock runs down his spine. "Shinobu-chan..." Shinobu weeps as she props up against Su. "Motoko-chan..." The kendo girl's bleeding hands is yanking furiously at an iron rebar. "Konno-san..." The woman is hammering a large rock on the power box, trying to break it open. "Su-chan..." The blond girl orders her mecha-tamas to attack the power cord, but the intense electric field fries their circuits. "My sister..." Out in America, a dark hair girl turns around and whisper Keitaro's name. "Auntie Haruka..." The older woman is cry as she beats against the halo. "Seta-sensei..." The man is limp in Haruka's arms but his wounds are slowly closing up. "Mu-chan..." The anemic girl smiles, but is still KOed. "and you, Naru..." Naru screamed as she charged at Keitaro. "I need to care for everyone, and make them happy. For this I am willing to give my life..." Streams of red mist erupts throughout his body.

"Sempai!" Shinobu falls as she tries to run toward the stricken manager. 'I love you!'

"...because..."

Motoko readys that rebar in her hand and whirl around into position. 'Hang on Urashima!'

Kitsune popes open the power box and reaches in. 'Keitaro! Just a little further!'

"I ..."

Su changes into her adult form and plays a cord on her guitar. A hole appears in the halo.

"love..."

Mutsumi wakes up. Her head yanks the power cord half way out of it's socket. The glare dims.

Shinobu gets up.

Motoko swings.

Kitsune reaches for the master switch.

Su leaps forward.

Naru barrels into Keitaro.

Haruka and Seta fell unconscious to the ground.

"Everyone." Motoko's blast annihallates the machine. Kitsune shuts off the power. Su transform back and slams into Naru and Keitaro. Keitaro's world turned into a sea of light as he fell down with Naru and Su. The helmet rolls to a stop a feet away.

"Sempai!" Shinobu latch onto Keitaro's unresponsive body. "Sempai! Sempai!"

"Urashima!" Motoko drops the rebar, and rushes in.

"Keitaro?" Naru pats Keitaro's face, she reaches for his neck and feels for his pulse. Her eyes widens. "BAKA! KEITARO! NOOOOO!"

"So this is what death feels like." His world became darkness. 'IS LIFE JUST A DREAM?'

Author's notes: I hope, this is not out of character.

Please read, review, and make suggestions.


End file.
